The present invention relates to a threading device for a tape recorder, such as a video tape recorder, an 8-mm video tape recorder or an audio tape recorder, which device draws a tape from a tape cassette set in a threading position and winds the tape on a cylinder.
In conventional tape recorders of this type, slide blocks, which are provided with guide rollers for drawing a tape from a tape cassette and winding the tape on a cylinder head, are driven by gears with an arm or the like.
However, before effecting a threading operation, it is possible that the slide blocks are slightly moved or displaced due to backlash of the gear, play of the arm, etc.
When such a tape recorder is installed in an automobile or the like, there has been a problem in that the slide blocks are subjected to vibration produced during operation of the automobile. The vibration in turn causes the slide blocks to rattle and produce noises due to their contact with guide grooves.
Further, a rotatable member, for driving the gears which in turn move the slide blocks or a pivotal retainer member movable with the rotatable member, may be moved due to the above-noted vibration to thereby displace the slide blocks. As a result, when the tape cassette is set in the threading position the guide rollers sometimes cannot be positioned on the backside of the tape.